ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The CLASH of Fighters EX2
''The CLASH of Fighters EX2 '' is the second installment in the The CLASH of Fighters EX series. The game was first released in arcades in 2014, and later released for the PlayStation 3 & Xbox 360 in 2015. Gameplay The gameplay in COF EX2 is much like its predecessor, with a few additions. It continues to use 2D backgrounds in its stages, features an infinite playing field, and uses a fighting system that utilizes four buttons: left punch, right punch, left kick, and right kick. Distinct additions included sidestepping and attack reversals for some characters, back throws, and chain-throws, while tackles were modified to inflict more damage when running from a greater distance. Unlike its predecessor, COF EX2 allowed players to alter the games settings via the Options menu, and introduced new Team Battle, Time Attack, and Survival modes alongside the previous games Versus and Test modes. Story The King of Fighters tournament was nearing its finale. A large purse of prize money, which was to be awarded to the fighter who could defeat Heihachi Mishima in the final round, provided an incentive for warriors from all over the globe. Financed and sponsored by the giant financial group, the Bernstein Zaibatsu, the first The King of Fighters tournament began with eight fighters, all of whom had emerged victorious from various matches held around the world, brought together by different motives, all possessing the skill and power necessary for victory. Many battles were fought, but only one lone warrior emerged with the right to challenge Rugal Bernstein for the of "King of Fighters" title. This warrior was Rikimaru Kusanagi, Kyo's Youngest brother. Bearing the scar given to him by Rugal Bernstein, he enters into vicious combat with Rugal on the same field where he was struck down and dropped from a building and it was still alive. After a grueling battle which raged on for hours, Rikimaru emerged victorious by utilizing the power granted to him by the supernatural entity known as Dark Rikimaru. As Rugal's broken eyes and his body on the ground, Rikimaru dropped to his knee and lifted Rugal into his body. Rikimaru walked slowly to the edge of the same building from where Rugal had thrown him. He stared out over the landscape, and let go of Rugal's body. As Rugal's body plummeted. Two years have passed. Rugal's son Adelheid Bernstein took over The Bernstein Zaibatsu has become even more powerful, with its tendrils reaching to all corners of the world. Soon after Rugal's apparent death, Rikimaru disappears into the shadows. However, rumors of his immense power, and a dark side, slowly begin to spread throughout the world. Two years after the end of the first tournament, a message is relayed from the Bernstein Zaibatsu fortress to news agencies all over the world announcing a second tournament with a prize a thousand times that of the first. Like Rikimaru before him, Rugal survived his fall into the ravine thanks to his superhuman resilience. He then retreated to the hills to meditate in order to rekindle and enhance his fighting ability. He enters the King of Fighters EX Tournament 2 to reclaim his conglomerate and dispose of Rikimaru once and for all. The roles of primary protagonist and antagonist from the first game (Rikimaru and Rugal respectively) were reversed for The CLASH of Fighters EX2, with Rikimaru being the selected character's ultimate opponent (with the exceptions being Rikimaru himself, who instead faces Adelheid, and Dark Rikimaru/Light Jenny who faces Jenny instead). Like the first COF EX game, there is a canonical ending, which is Adelheid's ending. Adelheid flies in a helicopter with an unconscious Rikimaru, heading towards a volcano. Adelheid then tosses Rikimaru into the volcano, before fleeing as it erupts. This is confirmed to be canon in the PS2's intro to Tekken 4, which shows the scene of Adelheid dropping Rikimaru into the Cliff. Characters Returning Characters * Tetsuji Yagami * Hanzo Hattori * Rosa Felmonde * Kim Dragon * Candace Flynn * Makoto Mizoguchi * Zan Takahara (Unlockable) * Kenshido (Unlockable) * Takeru Yin (Unlockable) * Shura (Unlockable) * Muscle Power (Unlockable) * Stacy Hirano (Unlockable) * Marco Rossi (Unlockable) * Rikimaru Kusanagi (Unlockable Mid Boss) * Dark Rikimaru (Unlockable FINAL BOSS) New Characters * Jenny Brown * Phineas Flynn * Ferb Fletcher * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Adelheid Bernstein * Light Jenny (Unlockable, act as a costume swap of Dark Rikimaru) * Kim Jae-Hoon (Unlockable) * Rock Howard (Unlockable) * Kim Possible (Unlockable) Category:Video games Category:Fighting video game Category:Fighting Games Category:Disney Category:SNK Category:SNK Playmore Category:The King of Fighters Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Fighter's History Category:The CLASH of Fighters Category:World Heroes Category:Metal Slug Category:Kim Possible Category:Undercover Cops Category:Rage of The Dragons Category:Garou: Mark of The Wolves